Rwby Rwby Blitz
by RaygunRenee
Summary: When Teams RWBY and JNPR are dispatched on a mission to a land seemingly free from the infestation of Grimm they are ambushed by the fiends of Spira, separating Ruby and Weiss from the rest of their friends. Stuck in a foreign world the duo are left with no option but to fight for the peace of their new world. But when Weiss learns the price of peace will she be able to carry on?


Rwby Rwby Blitz

* * *

Ruby looked up for the first time in what seemed like hours and looked around the jet. The silent humming of the engines only pushed her further away from everyone else. Jaune was talking with his team and from the hand signals, it seemed as if they were going over combat strategy, that or counting how long they'd been stuck inside the cargo bay. Ruby let out a long sigh and hung her head, her gaze dropping down to her boots as she tried to remember just when they had left Beacon and climbed aboard, she'd lost count after the second straight day of flying.

Yang and Blake were talking on the other side of the ship, sitting pretty close together too. Ruby thought it was kinda cute how Yang and Blake tried to keep their relationship strictly business when the team was around. Ruby stopped as a pair of pale blue eyes were magnetised to her. Weiss smiled and waved, the heiress having long noticed her friends air of distress. Finally with eye contact made Weiss stood up and strode over, taking a seat beside Ruby who was lacking her usual hyperactive sugar overdosed demeanour.

"Ruby..." Weiss said only for Ruby to cut her off.

"I'm fine." Ruby huffed again before pushing herself up into her seat. "I'm fine."

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she continued to stare at Ruby, the girls attempt at lying clearly failing. "Really Ruby because you haven't flown off any walls in hours, hell you even stopped tending to Crescent Rose like four hours ago, or was it five." Weiss put a finger to her chin as she tried to recall exactly when the woman had just given up sharpening the thing until it could cut the world in half. Weiss rolled her eyes and leaned her face in-front of Ruby's."So Ruby, do you want to talk about it or would you rather we call Yang over? Oh and here have one of these, things. Nora gave them out a while ago but your glum atmosphere warded her off." Weiss held out one of the balls of coloured sugary death and relaxed, the further the little balls of diabetes were away from her the better.

Ruby took it all to gladly and popped it into her mouth before she turned to Weiss. "So..." Ruby said and trailed off as she set about devouring the candy, it was harder than she had expected. "It's just..." Ruby stopped with another long sigh and stared at her knees, whatever words she wanted to speak were not coming to her.

"You know Ruby I thought I was the one that refused to talk." Weiss teased her and drew to a halt. It couldn't be... Weiss took a deep breath and continued. "Ruby it's not... us it?" Weiss looked to Ruby whose eyes shot open, clearly the thought of the duo hadn't even crossed her mind.

"No no no no. Weiss, it's not us, I love us, I mean you, urgh. It's just..." Ruby took a deep breath and slumped down in her chair. So that's why Weiss was fidgeting in her chair the last few hours and shooting her nervous glances, not that Ruby had noticed it at all being stuck in her head for the flight. "We're probably the first ones going to a new land and a land that could potentially be free of Grimm and it's all just... Urghh." The redhead groaned and fizzled out at as her mind crashed again, the weight that she would one of the first people to discover a new land crashing down upon her, the girl hadn't even graduated from school yet.

Weiss chuckled and shook her head, it was amazing how ridiculous Ruby could be at times. "Ruby you really are something you know." Looking at Ruby a part of her died which she gladly cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows, a signal Ruby got as she straightened and responded with the look of a child that had just broken the cookie jar. "Sorry." Ruby barely managed to say as she straightened her back.

"Ruby come on. You know you are more than capable. I mean you got into Beacon a year ahead of everyone else, you lead us to victory against Torchwick and his goons and remember that time we took him on in that stolen Atlas mech and won. Not to mention you won me over. Ruby what I'm trying to say is that you need to get out of your head and realise that Ozpin wouldn't have trusted you with this is he didn't know you could handle it. Now come here, you dolt." Weiss leant in and shook her head once more before she placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and slowly leant in.

Yang looked in horror as Weiss made moves on her little sister, shouting in dismay. "Blake! They're at it again. Come on we gotta stop em. No that's my sister, I don't care. I'm older." Yang's outburst was muffled by Blake who stopped the Blonde from rushing to her sister's aid.

Weiss's kiss was short, pressing her lips against Ruby's long enough for the sugar to sweeten it up, with the sounds of Yang still squirming in Blake's grasp, Weiss pulled back and grinned, it had been enough to pull Ruby from her stupor. "Better?"

Ruby grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

"Snickers!" Yang shouted out before being pulled back down by the Faunus. "I'm sorry. Kitty, please have mercy, oh god it's worse."

Weiss leant back and cleared her throat again. "So Ruby would you like to watch a movie? I'm sure I have something on my scroll." Weiss stood up and hurried over to her pack, bringing it over it landed on the steel floor with a soft 'clink'.

Looking back to her bag, Ruby was starting to reconsider her necessities but then again if she didn't prepare everything then who would.

The sound of Weiss' scroll opening drew her thoughts away from the mission at hand and to her girlfriend who was scrolling through a list of films. "Right Ruby..." Weiss navigated her way through to a folder with Ruby written in capital letters and held out the list Weiss had spent nights putting together, there was an air of pride about her as Ruby looked over the list, nodding in approval.

"You know these are all good but we could watch something you want." Ruby said and navigated back to Weiss' collection of black and white romances.

"Right..." Weiss stared at Ruby in shock. In their six months of being a thing, Ruby hadn't once let Weiss pick a movie. It was always terminator this, explosions and lizards that... Taking a moment to, Weiss narrowed down her choices.

"Ume!"

"Saki!"

"Help, please... No don't leave me, it can fly!"

"You didn't say the cockroach could fly

Weiss sat the scroll down in Ruby's lap and leant against her. "By the way Ruby..."

"I'll kill the cockroach when we get back." Ruby said and watched the horrifying monster on the scroll buzz around.

"Thanks." Weiss planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek before she turned her attention back to her scroll.

* * *

Ruby's eyes slowly flickered as she faded back to consciousness. Everyone else was asleep including Weiss who was comfortably pressed up against her shoulder. Taking a moment Ruby stared at her face, it was set in an anguished frown.

"Ruby, it can fly. Kill it quick, I need to get this done before Professor Oobleck's class." Weiss muttered and squeezed ruby gently. As best she could, Ruby freed herself from Weiss and softly laid Weiss down on her bag before she tiptoed to the front of the plane.

The sound of the door opening caught the attention of the co-pilot who looked back for a moment before returning his focus to the gauges and instruments in front of him. "Object detected as seventy-three thousand feet and closing fast, approximately five thousand feet per second."

"Roger, anything else?"

The co-pilot looked down at the map on the screen in front of him, a loose cluster of islands with a larger island just a ways off from where they were. Given the small size of the jet, they could land on one of the smaller islands if they had any visibility, which in the dark of the night they did not.

"How are the fuel reserves?"

"Sixty-three percent sir. Approximately eight hours remaining. Do you want to change course?"

"Yes, changing course to the island at bearing one one three."

"One one three, confirmed sir. The object is..." The co-pilot looked at the radar again and quickly jotted something down on the notepad in his lap. "Forty-two thousand feet sir. It seems to be adjusting trajectory to match ours."

"Alright enter yellow alert. Miss Rose?"

"Yes sir?" Ruby called out, the man's voice breaking the silence which had captured her focus, she'd never seen pilots at work before.

"Can you wake the others. We have a potential threat engaging us. Alright send out shortwave radio and see if we can get something."

"Yes sir." The co-pilot started adjusting a variety of knobs, focusing on his work as the door creaked open and Ruby headed back down into the cargo bay. The light in the bay turned yellow as Ruby hurried down the metal steps. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Ruby shouted and looked around in relief as the others stirred.

"What's up Rubes?" Yang spoke as she rubbed her eyes, Blake was still firmly attached around her waist and stopped her from standing up and stretching.

"We've got a contact." Ruby said as she hurried over and shook Weiss. "Hey come on sleepy." Ruby sighed and poked Weiss in the cheek earning a glare in response as she woke up.

The pilot's voice came over the radio. "Alright everyone we're not getting anything on the radio and this thing is closing in fast. From what we can tell it should be huge but there's something else. We seem to be getting what seem to be aura readings from this thing. I'm dropping speed so you can take a look from up top."

"Alright, I'm going up." Ruby pulled on her jacket on and grabbed crescent rose, strapping it to her waist. Eager to get a look at whatever it was she began climbing the ladder to the top of the plane.

"Wait Rubes I'm coming with you."

Ruby pushed the hatch to the roof open and clipped her belt to the railing on the roof as she stepped up. The wind immediately pushing against her. Looking around there was nothing but darkness, the jet had dropped below the clouds and the ocean could be seen a far distance below them. Pulling her radio up to her mouth she spoke into it. "Can I get an update on the creature." Ruby knelt down and squinted her eyes, unfortunately to no avail as the clouds were blocking any moonlight that could have helped.

"Firing a flare in its direction now miss." The pilot's voice came through her radio, causing her to tense up as the sound of the gun below her loading cut through the wind.

"Rubes." Yang's harness clicked as the buckle firmly latched around the railing and she began making her way over to Ruby. The flare round shot out and sailed across the sky and exploded, releasing a ball of light, illuminating the clouds for miles. Still no sign of their contact however.

Ruby unfolded Crescent rose and shifted into a more secure position as she looked down the scope, if she had to fire she'd rather not be dangling halfway down the side of the jet afterwards. Despite the magnification of her rifle's scope, there was still nothing but the bright red of the clouds.

"Thirteen thousand feet." The radio buzzed again.

Ruby looked around confused, if this thing was travelling at five thousand feet per second then it had to be either really fast or really big yet she was getting nothing, lowering Crescent Rose, Ruby looked over to Yang who shrugged and kept scanning the horizon, the flare died making harder to spot anything. "Guys, this thing isn't in the ocean is it?"

"I hope not ma'am. Our radar shouldn't pick up submersed signals just air."

"Alright." Ruby looked down and gulped. The hull of the ship flickered red despite the flare having died out. Looking up Ruby stared at the belly of the creature. "It's above us. Yang..."

The blonde was already staring upwards, her head craned towards the mass of red floating just above the clouds that seemed to go on and on until the clouds covered it's body once more.

"Rubes get back inside, now!" Yang shouted as she sprinted for the hatch.

Ruby didn't need to be told anyway as she was already reattaching Crescent Rose to her belt and bolted, the hatch slamming shut a moment later as slid down the ladder.

Ruby sighed in relief as her boots sounded against the metallic hull of the cargo bay. As fast as she could, she hurried back up to the cockpit and flung the door open. "It's above us and it's really, really big."

"Above us? Alright, drop us down to the water."

"Sir?"

"I want to know what this thing is doing, now get us away from it and the clouds." The pilot quickly looked over his instruments and tapped his fingers against the screen. Giant monsters hadn't been on the itinerary of the expedition. "I want some distance in case we have to we go weapons hot on that thing. That goes for your teams as well Miss Rose."

"Roger." Ruby turned and hurried back to the hull again. As she stepped down, expectant eyes were on her. Up until now people only had speculations and guesses to what laid ahead for them and if this thing was an indication of what was to come then Ruby might just have to reconsider her opinion of the Grimm. Everyone looked at her as she explained their current situation, leaving them in Silence as they geared up and waited for an update from the pilots.

* * *

"Master Kinoc sir."

Kinoc stopped mid-sentence of the book he was reading and looked up to the monk standing behind him. The monk saluted and bowed his head before he continued talking. "Sir the guardian of Bevelle has left in pursuit of a flying machina sir.

The book in his hands snapped shut as Kinoc was piqued with interest. "A flying machina you say? Please show me at once."

"Yes sir, right this way." The monk turned and marched with the Maester behind him. The duo passed through several corridors of the temple before the monk came to stop in the middle of one of the temple's hallways the soldier turned and checked the corridors, making sure he and Kinoc were alone before pressing his hand against the wall, a brightly coloured glyph appeared at his fingertips. With a flicker of the light, the wall disappeared and they continued onwards.

Kinoc pushed through a set of doors at the end of the hallway and entered a room filled with three large monitors at the far end and several monks hurrying around the centre monitor. The leftmost monitor was showing an image of the gates of a nearly completely sunken Zanarkand while the rightmost was partially covered in sand and buried in the sand, showing a large fortress raising up from the dunes.

The middle monitor, the one which had demanded everyone's attention, including Maester Kinoc's was currently circling a small ship floating just above the ocean.

"Is this it?"

"Yes sir, that's the machina we, err, Evrae detected sir." The monk said and kept his eyes on the Maester.

Kinoc frowned as he looked at the ship. There were no Al Bhed designs on the exterior just a plain grey coat of paint with axes crossed on the side. It lacked any symbols or writing that could identify just where it exactly hailed from, one thing was for certain though it wasn't of Spira.

"Watch it, and make sure Evrae sends whatever it is to the bottom of the ocean. We do not need for things to interfere and make things more complicated than they are."

"Yes sir." The soldier stood at attention as Kinoc turned and left the room, opening his book and continuing from where he left off.

* * *

Weiss impatiently tapped her foot against the cargo bay floor as she and others sat in the hanger, drowning in the silence of the engine's low power mode. Yang and Ruby were both glued to the windows, looking out for any signs of the scarlet mass above encircling them.

"Well Rubes it's up to you how we do it, but if that thing wants a fight then I say we give it one." Yang grinned as she loaded her Ember Celica. "Y'know, start off our first encounter in the new world with a yang."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister's eagerness to fists first into the creature, after all, it could just be a giant intimidating good dragon. "Open the back cargo bay hatch."

"Yes ma'am. Opening door, now."

Ruby put her radio back on her belt and walked beside Yang as the hangar door lowered. The two huntress stepped out onto the platform and looked around, the darkness that blanketed their surroundings was lit up by another flare. The others hunters had joined them and were gazing out.

"There!" Jaune pointed over the ocean to the swirling red mass that shifted and sped towards them. The creature had dropped below the clouds and was showing a display of sharp teeth with its mouth wide open as it charged towards them with haste. A dozen or so balls of lights formed around it, encircling it for a moment before they shot off towards the ship.

"Evading, hold on!" The captain's voice rang through the radio as the ship's floor tilted as it banked hard to the right to avoid the projectiles, it was Pyrrha with her quick thinking threw her hands up, magnetising everyone to the floor that stopped them from sliding around. The spheres of light missed the ship by metres and crashed into the ocean beneath them, exploding into balls of fire and heat that washed over the hunters.

"Rubes, I say it want's a beacon, then we give it a beacon." Yang cocked her guns and grinned, the first thing they encountered in the new world shot out explosive balls of light, things were starting to look interesting. The others added their weapons into the mix of bullets that pelted the wyrm, Jaune, however, lacking a ranged weapon other than to throw his sword, pulled out his scroll and watched the wyrm. The data on his scroll were all question marks so whatever this thing was nobody in Remnant had ever seen this thing before. What he did know was that their attacks hadn't even made a dent in its aura.

"Incoming!" Ruby shouted as the wyrm's spheres of light sailed past her bullets. Ruby tore the magazine from her gun, shoving it in the empty pouch on her belt before taking another one and swapped it out before she kept firing. Her bullets seemed to just bounce off of it, doing nothing to stop the attack.

"I've got this." Jaune crouched down and pressed his hands on the floor of the hull, glowing bright white light as he projected a shield around the ship that soaked up the explosions before he collapsed on the ground. "So cool." He managed to murmur out before he passed out, the attack having drained his aura to near nothing. Pyrrha grabbed him and dragged him away from the edge.

The intimidating size of the wyrm continued onwards, the hunter's attacks had barely made a scratch. With their tank down and out, another round of wyrm's spheres from this range and they'd be out too.

Instead of another burst of light, the wyrm drew to a halt and let out a chilling roar. This time the very air before them seemed to distort and crack. With a painful groaning sound, the ship creaked and squealed as it was pulled towards the distortion. The cockpit glass shattered, showing the pilots. The hunters in the cargo bay were no better. Whatever the wyrm had done, it was enough to overpower Pyrrha's semblance. The hunters slid about the cargo bay, grabbing onto whatever they could as the ship's nose turned skyward. Ruby flung her arm out as extended Crescent Rose and dug it's blade into the ship, sending sparks flying as it ripped through the hull before coming to a jarring halt with her legs dangling freely over the edge.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted from the chairs, which she had leapt up and grabbed a hold of. Looking down at her Sister dangling from the end of her scythe thousands of feet above the ocean. Biting her lip Yang stared down at the few spots where she could grab onto if she let go.

Blake looked at her girlfriend, she had that look in her eyes when she about to do something really stupid. "Yang," Blake called out to the blonde in her scolding tone.

"I have to." Yang shouted back and looked at Blake, a smile tugged at her lips as Blake hesitantly nodded approval with a look of concern on her face, they couldn't lose their leader before the mission even started.

Yang dropped down, the distortion pulling her down with more speed than she expected. Managing to her hand in one of the holes in the floor with a painful jerk that nearly tore her arm off. Yang scrunched her face up and cursed under her breath as she switched to her other arm and looked down to Ruby, Crescent Rose had shifted down closer to the edge.

Managing to spin herself around, Ruby looked at the wyrm. It had left them alone for a minute while the distortion wreaked havoc on their ship but now that the distortion had vanished the wyrm had returned, it also allowed the pilots to level. It's toothy visage showing once more as it conjured the balls of light from before.

"Yang!" Ruby scrambled to her feet and rushed over to her sister, helping her back to her feet. "Nevermore!"

Yang looked at Ruby with her eyes wide. "Nevermore, the big bird... No. Ruby no."

Ruby tapped her foot and looked at Blake and Weiss who had as much enthusiasm about flinging their captain through the air as Yang did.

"Look, you guys send me over like with the nevermore and I'll take it out. Then you just scoop under and I'll jump back on the ship."

"Ruby what if you miss?" Yang looked at her sister who was already getting ready.

Weiss stepped in reluctantly and looked at Yang. "We won't miss." Taking a moment to look at Ruby, she let out a groan. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't resist those damn puppy dog eyes. "You better not screw this up you hear me."

"Yes Ma'am." Ruby saluted the heiress and looked to Blake who rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, be careful okay." Blake stepped back as Weiss began setting the glyphs along the cargo bay. Yang, however, sat silent, staring out the back of the ship to the wyrm that was readying their destruction with each second that passed, the growing spheres of light that grew larger and larger than before would soon send them to the bottom of the ocean.

Ruby gulped and reached out, putting her hand on Yang's shoulder, it was rare that the blonde took on the over-cautious and even an overprotective attitude. Ruby looked into the violet eyes that turned to meet hers. With a mischievous smile on her face, Ruby gave her sister a playful push."Yang, after all we've been through, we'll be fine."

"It's not us that are going to fly towards a giant monster above the ocean."

"Well, I've got my angel taking care of me."

Yang looked over her shoulder to Weiss who beneath the stout expression she was trying so hard to wear, the smallest signs of doubt gripping the edges of her mouth. Sending Ruby flying thousands of feet above the ocean towards a monster was not something Weiss ever wanted to have to do.

"Ruby." Weiss looked up to Ruby who was silently talking with Yang, the blonde had at least decided to let Ruby go ahead with it, after all, if she didn't then they'd all be plummeting to the bottom of the ocean. "It's ready."

Ruby nodded and checked her things over one last time. She stopped and looked at Weiss whose false exterior was starting to crumble, showing the concerned expression underneath. Taking a deep breath Weiss handed Ruby a silver knife in a white sheath with the Schnee family insignia stitched in pale blue on one side, 'To Weiss' on the other. "Here I want you to have just in case. It's a survival knife Winter gave me when I left for Beacon to keep me safe and I want you to have it."

Ruby took the knife and leaned in close, gently pressing her forehead against Weiss'. "Thank you Weiss. I'll be back before you know it."

"Ruby, I love you." Weiss cupped the younger girls face in her pale hands and gently pressed her lips against Ruby's.

Yang looked away, she still couldn't accept that Weiss was dating her sister but amidst the weight of the situation before them couldn't protest. A moment passed before Weiss pulled back and smiled. "Go kill that thing and get back her safe."

"Mmm." Ruby backed up in the sling of Gambal Shroud and pressed herself against the glyph on the far wall of the hold.

"GO!" Ruby shot out from the cargo hold, clearing the ship in less than a second and sailed through the air. Tucking her body in tight she sped towards the wyrm who was more than ready for her. The balls of light shot towards her, arcing around her as they gave chase to the cloud of rose petals. Flipping onto her back, Ruby fired Crescent Rose to keep her speed up.

In a last-ditch effort, the Wyrm spun sending its tail towards the huntress. All too late as Ruby dug her boots in the wyrm's hide and came to a stop as she buried Crescent rose under the scales, pulling herself tight as the wyrm spiralled towards the clouds.

Yang hurried to the cockpit and flung open the door. "Hey bring us closer to that thing, we're putting it down now."

The pilot looked at her and nodded, it didn't matter really how far they were from the wyrm. If it hit them again it wouldn't matter. "Yes Ma'am. Attention everyone, we're closing in on the wyrm, prepare for combat."

Everyone swayed as the ship turned one hundred and eighty degrees and headed towards the wyrm, the engines flaring up at full power. Yang grinned and hurried back to the cargo bay.

"Yang what are you doing?" Weiss looked at Yang who started gearing up.

"Giving Ruby some help now are you with me or not?"

Weiss didn't even respond, she didn't need to as she hurried over to her gear and did the same.

"Pyrrha how's Jaune going?" Yang looked over to Jaune who was still unconscious on the other side of the cargo hold, Pyrrha had strapped him down to prevent him from flying about.

"He's still out. I'm amazed he took that attack as he did." Pyrrha looked at the blonde who was comfortable sleeping, she murmured under her breath. "He's really something." Pyrrha stood up and hurried over to Yang.

"Alright, I'll take Blake and Weiss down onto that thing so you guys wanna cover us from the ship?"

Ren looked at Nora who was already loading her grenade launcher and singing. "We'll give it our all."

"Alright, let's show this thing how we do it in Beacon."

The pilot's voice sounded over her radio. "We're making a pass now. Good luck ladies."

Yang and the others stood firmly at the end of the cargo bay tethered to the ship in case the wyrm attacked them again with another distortion. Overlooking the wyrm, the hunters watched Ruby who was already dishing out all she had. The team leader charged forth and fired a few more rounds into the wyrms hide, her bullets were barely making a dent on the surface. It was surprising that Crescent Rose had managed to break through when she landed, yet now that she didn't have the added speed bonus her attacks were seemingly ineffective. Ruby slammed crescent rose's blade down as the wyrm changed course, sending her wildly to the left, using the shaft she pulled herself back and planted her boots on the wyrm's hide. "Please hold, please hold." Ruby chanted as she stared at her scythe that shook, threatening to dislodge at any moment. Instead of just filling it full of holes, Ruby had given up and instead was trying to make her way to the creature's wings, which would hopefully be less armoured and give her some room to send into the ocean.

Thankfully the ship had turned around and started circling back, her attacks had done nothing so far so the added help of her team was a relief.

"Ruby!" Weiss' voice called out from the plane above, she was waving her scroll around.

Ruby would have facepalmed if she weren't still fighting the constant threat of falling off, however, the wyrm had either forgotten about her or just didn't care now that the ship was circling around it. Bringing her scroll up Ruby navigated to the aura gauge and pointed it towards the wyrm. With a long exasperating sigh, she looked at the wyrm's bar on the screen, it would seem her attacks had done something after all as she had made a small notch in its aura, about one-thirtieth. Tucking her scroll away Ruby loaded a fresh magazine in Crescent Rose. This thing had a ton of aura. Her attention was caught by the explosions of Nora's grenades along the wyrm's body followed by Weiss who leapt down afterwards. Yang stayed on the ship, adding her gauntlets into the mix of bullets and grenades.

"Ruby we're doing this thing together." Weiss' voice called out over Ruby's radio.

Ruby looked back down towards the wyrm's midsection, the huntress in white was hurrying along towards Ruby, dishing out damage in the form of her glyphs which were significantly more effective than her rapier or Ruby's scythe that just bounced off its scales.

Meanwhile Ruby was busy with the wyrm's wings, if she could only take those down then it wouldn't be able to keep up with them, the problem was any damage she dealt healed right before her eyes. Fighting monsters with an aura were already becoming one hell of a pain in the backside.

"Take this, you fiend!" Weiss shouted as she charged up beside Ruby, flinging her scythe out and coating the wing with a dense layer of glyphs, that snapped and froze into large sections of ice. Ruby took the cue and opened fire, emptying an entire magazine into the frozen wing. It did little but make little holes in it but it was enough to send the wyrm spiralling out of control.

"Quick back to the ship." Ruby picked Weiss up and darted off in a shower of rose petals as she raced down wyrm's body towards where the ship was cautiously waiting, keeping its distance from the flailing red mess. "Weiss you're so heavy." Ruby grunted as she pretended to struggle to hold Weiss.

"RUBY! Is this really the time?" Weiss glared at Ruby who had smirk stretched across her face as she kept her balance on the wyrm.

"I'm just saying I could help with those sweets you keep hidden in the pocket in your dress."

"How do you know about those?!" Weiss looked at Ruby with concern, If Ruby had touched her dress, it was one thing to take her out of it another to put it on herself. It would be a harrowing nightmare if Ruby ended up tearing her dress, Weiss took a look at the girl's attire and shuddered in sheer horror.

"You think you can keep sweets hidden from me." Ruby chuckled as she drew closer to their ship. If there was a time to jump it was now. "Hold on." Weiss's tightened her grasp around as Ruby sprung up and launched them both through the air.

The wyrm roared as it sunk inevitably towards the ocean, try as it might it couldn't free itself from the ice on his wing but if it was going down then it was at least going to take those two pesky huntresses with it. With a roar, another distortion appeared beneath Ruby and Weiss pulling them down away from the ship that they were just out of arms reach of. Yang leapt and threw her arm out, her fingertips brushing against Ruby's as the duo were pulled from her.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted as she leapt to the edge of the cargo hull, Blake and Ren both having to grab her or else she would be too would plummet with them "Yang we can't. Ren hold her down while I go check on the pilots." Blake left the still angry and flailing Yang with Ren, and Nora who jumped in when Rent took a blow to the chin, Yang's squirming was quickly put to rest as Nora plopped down on top of her.

Blake's heart stopped as she stepped inside. The cockpit had been transformed into a place of horror, the shattered glass and jagged metal that was rent apart. The pilot was covered in blood and holding tightly onto the controls, his ragged breathing could be heard from the doorway as Blake approached slowly. "Sir are you alright?" Blake hurried over when she was the co-pilot who was a petrified mess of glass and stone not to mention his arms that had snapped off and were still firmly planted on the controls. "Oh god." Blake muttered as she staggered back in shock, fighting back the bile that stung at the back of her throat.

The pilot managed to take a deep breath and speak. "We've regained control of the ship but we have damage to the starboard and port engines. We also have hull damage all over the ship. If we set it down now we won't be able to get it back in the air." The pilot said and shivered, bits of stone were buried in his side.

"Our team leader and one of the other team members have been pulled out the back."

The pilot kept his gaze on the horizon, his hands were shakier than his breath as he tried to calm himself down. "It's your call ma'am."

Blake bit her lip and shook her head, her hand pressed against it as she rubbed her eyes. "Yang's going to kill me for this." She whispered to herself before she spoke up to the pilot. "Keep us going straight until we get away from this thing and then find somewhere to set down and perform repairs."

"Yes, Ma... Ma'am." The pilot stuttered and focused on flying.

Blake looked at the co-pilot again, or rather the remaining statue of the co-pilot and shivered, it was unlike anything she had seen. "I'll send in one of the hunters to keep you company."

"Thank you miss, it's much appreciated." The pilot responded and nodded, turning his gaze over his shoulder and to the huntress that hurried out.

"Weiss. I'm sorry." Ruby yelled over the wind that assaulted her and Weiss as they fell. Weiss just shook her head and held Ruby tighter. Weiss pointed her rapier below them and conjured glyphs that caught their fall, slowing them to a near standstill as they dropped into the water.

Ruby's eyes shot open as she broke the surface of the water, it was damn freezing.

The heiress surfaced a few metres from her and swam over. "Ruby, are you okay?"

"I'm freezing!" Ruby cried in response and kicked her legs to stay afloat, it was hard with the cold numbing any feeling she had in her legs.

Weiss sighed in relief, she had lost sight Ruby in the fall and had feared the worst. "I'm glad you can swim." She said and looked around, scanning the horizon for an island or something to get them out of the water. The tops of what looked like to ruins jutted up off in the distance. "Ruby look." Weiss pointed as best she could while remaining afloat. "Let's get over there before that thing comes back."

"So cold." Ruby chittered as she pulled herself up out of the water and onto the small segment of submerged ruins. The ruins were that of some kind of building, most of it was visible meters below the water and only a few parts remained above. Weiss stripped out of her clothes, sending Ruby into a fit of blushing that did not go unnoticed. Weiss rolled her eyes as she set her dripping clothes down. "Ruby, you're still blushing after Mountain Glenn?"

Ruby looked up as she undid her cape and laid it across the ground for them to sit on, a look of guilt on her face. "Mountain Glenn?" Ruby said, trying to remain innocent.

Weiss nodded noting Ruby's attempt to swerve around their little get together. Looking up from where she sat down, a small little area where the walls provided cover from prying eyes and kept watching Ruby as she undid the rest of her attire. "Yeah, you know." Weiss smirked as she teased the Ruby. "When everyone was asleep and you snuck into my sleeping bag after you finished your watch. You wrapped your arms around me and held me so tight."

With her face as red as a tomato, Ruby huffed and looked out across the ruins. "So tomorrow do you look around tomorrow, there might be something we could use left in there." Ruby said as fast as could, eager to change the topic.

Weiss laughed as Ruby finished removing her wet clothes and made her way over. Ruby sat down and looked at Weiss, the blushes showing easily on her paler white skin. Ruby, however, wasn't laughing, instead, she had a stubborn little pout she got when she was cross.

Weiss grinned and leant in, planting a kiss on the girl's nose before throwing her arms around her and pulling her tight."Stop being such a dolt and give some of that warmth."

"Hey! Stop, I'm angry at you. You always do this!" Ruby struggled in the woman's grasp and eventually gave up in her attempt to free herself from the heiress, she was too damn cold to fight off the ice queen. Instead with a sigh and a grin that she couldn't help, she returned the gesture to Weiss, pushing her over as she planted a gentle kiss on Weiss.

"And you always let me get away with it." Weiss said as she smiled up at Ruby's silver eyes.

Ruby looked at Weiss with red cheeks and turned her attention away, she couldn't bear to look into the pale blue eyes that were already melting the cold away. "That's because I find it cute when you actually go after something."

"Well, then I guess I'll keep you running for the rest of your life."

"Stop please." Ruby cringed at Weiss's cheesiness, the sappy romance films must have been getting to her. The two chuckled amongst themselves as they wrapped themselves together in Ruby's cloak, it was still cold but with Ruby running at a thousand degrees and covered with blushes their attention was turned to the scroll Weiss had in her hands, going through the list of films before through before finally clicking on something and putting it in front of ruby.

* * *

Dook! Sabusaga narrowed his eyes as he circled around Daisuda, he had spent the last several months travelling across Japan, hunting down his brother under the orders of his Lord. The clicking of geta filled the tense atmosphere as the two drew to a standstill, both men had their hands on the hilts of their swords as their eyes met, narrowed and dark.

"Brother why have you slaughtered the monks of temples, are you too insane? Has Nobunaga's lust for power corrupted even you?" Sabusaga watched his brother closely and kept his hands on his sword, he didn't want to draw it out if he didn't need to.

Daisuda, however, unsheathed his sword and planted the sheath in the ground beside him. "Sabusaga I swore an oath to serve that man until I die and it was in his dying breath that he commanded me to carry on his work. I am honour bound to continue that man's evil."

Sabusaga sighed in relief and tightened his grip on his sword, it was honour that had driven Daisuda to his actions, not insanity, and now it was honour driving Sabusaga's sword. "Then you leave me no choice! Farewell, brother." Sabusaga shot forth, darting towards Daisuda with his sword to his side and prepared to attack. Daisuda didn't move an inch, instead raised his sword to block Sabusaga's attack with ease before planting his geta in Sabusaga's stomach with a strong kick that sent the other samurai reeling back. Now it was his time to move, with a flick of his sword Daisuda sent Sabusaga's sword flying off into the distance.

"Goodbye brother." Daisuda hand's shook for a moment as he looked at his brother, all those years pretending to be samurai, dreaming of the day they would die together, side by side on the battlefield and now. Daisuda took a deep breath and tightened the grip on his sword. "HAAAA!" Daisuda shouted as he charged in and swung out with his katana, the sword...

"NOOO!" Ruby shouted and raised her head, slamming her head into Weiss' chin, earning a painful grunt from the heiress. "Ahh Weiss! I'm so sorry. I just... Sabusaga..."

Weiss frowned at her and rubbed her chin. "Ruby... You dolt."

* * *

 **A/N- Ah finally it's here. Sorry for the long(?) hiatus but I'm back and everything is sorta scheduled and RRB is back on track. So with that here is the new RRB with some adorable whiterose from the get go. This time it's going to be more of a Ruby x Weiss pilgrimage journey type thing instead. Hopefully with luck this streak of writing keeps up and I can Rwby Rwby Blitz out another chapter in good time.**


End file.
